Georgian Rebellion
Incident Georgia On April 5th, 2009, assassins supposedly from South Ossetia murdered three Georgian citizens, though South Ossetia denied knowledge of assassins. This resulted in Georgian forces attempting to re-enter South Ossetia to destroy the assassins inside the territory and also took this as their chance to retake South Ossetia. Russian Response Russia responded by threatening to go to with Georgia if it did not stop sending troops into South Ossetia, and began building up it's forces. The Union of Everett denounced the action, warning Russia that if it steps foot inside Georgian territory, war will commense and this time Russia will not be allowed a chance to surrender. Extraordinary Tensions In response to Everett's warning, nations such as Zulkavita and Cascadia sided with Russia, Cascadia deploying it's space force to Russian airspace, while Everett deployed it's three space battleships to Iraqistani and Georgian airspace. Everetti droids deployed to the border to separate South Ossetia from Georgia. Russia responded by deploying it's own droids to the border, raising tensions. The United States sided with Everett and both countries activated their SDI defense systems and Everett locked it's Planetary Defense System satellites on targets in Russia. Russia then unveiled its secret ionic-technology, growing tensions even further. United Nations Meeting (Geneva) Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Spencer, how of any means do you think you are going to remove Russia government? The United Nations? I don't think you're going to get any luck whining about Russia protecting South Ossetia! Russia now has a lot of capabilities, like droids that are more powerful than your droids. I would say you should "Think Carefully."" Hillary Clinton (United States): "Russia must cease it's Soviet mentality and Kadyrov, you must stand down from office to allow a competant leader in." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "If I am a war criminal, why would Russian citizens elect me?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Kadyrov, your droids are far from superior. They are large, clunky and slow. Every nation that has droids can out perform and defeat yours easily, don't try to be a comedian here. And you know the various crimes you have committed Kadyrov and you must answer for them, don't act like you are suddenly reformed from your days of mass murder, torture and terrorism. We have no idea how such a violent person gained presidency, most likely through fraudulent votes. And Cascadia, what are you thinking? You are a free, democratic nation! Why support a country ruled by a known and documented mass murderer!?" (Cascadia): "Let's see how Kadyrov has been doing since December. Cascadia has not seen any murdering, or terrorism done by any Russia officials. So, why oppose Russia? It's our choice." Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "So you forgive Russia for deploying five nuclear bombs two months ago and assaulting Georgia in 2008 for defending itself from Ossetian terrorists? And now Georgia again must fight off Ossetian extremists and again Russia interferes, supporting the terrorists, where it has no business. And you have the nerve to support Russia's constant violations of international law? I thought I had more respect for Cascadia." (Russia): "Our droids are large, and slow. But they make up for that being equipped with 8 grenade launchers and 8 explosive rocket launchers, as well as deadly lasers. I don't think what you're saying is particularly true. Your droids just need to outrun Russian droids. And what are you talking about, Ossetian Terrorists? South Ossetia did not want to be part of Georgia. Russia has aell rights to protect it from Georgia, which is spreading lies about Ossetians assassinating citizens? As for Cascadia, they have every right to stand with us." Alexei Grusrahatov, Foreign Minister of Zulkavita: "I think that we should stop fighting amongst ourselves. We are free democratic nations and I'm sure that Comrade Kadyrov is now wanting to work for world peace. We need to work for world peace or if we fight amongst ourselves, such talk like this will aid terrorists, insurgents and fanatics. Also Ramzan Kadyrov was chosen and democratically elected by the people of Russia, isn't this the same with President Obama of the United States or President Spencer of Everett? And I already specifically said this, Russia was being beaten by the Japanese and was on the verge of military occupation. It was desperate for something so the nuclear bombs were an act of desperation. And we stand by our great ally, Russia, whom we share quite a history together.' '''Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett)': "Kadyrov, make this easy on yourself and turn yourself into international authorities and answer for your crimes. You must step down and allow a cool headed individual into office. You are a threat to international security. Stand down and turn yourself in." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Ah, so you want me to turn myself into federal prison just because you disagree with me?" Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Not Federal prison, INTERNATIONAL prison. You have repeatedly violated UN law and Geneva Convention laws. You must surrender yourself peacefully or face intervention." Ramzan Kadyrov (Russia): "Have I now? No. . ." Jason Harris, Secretary of Defense (Union of Everett): "Does that excuse you for the crimes you previously committed? No. You will be brought to justice, one way or another."